


Courage. (English version)

by AngelicaR2



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Snow White - All Media Types, 白雪姫の伝説 | Shirayuki-hime no Densetsu | The Legend of Snow White (Anime)
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Poison Apples, Self-Sacrifice, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [The legend of Snow White. Spoil Ep50] : Three different point of view about Snow White's sacrifice.





	1. Absurdity.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Courage.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049194) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen Chrystal's point of view.

Snow White was lying on the ground at that precise moment.

 

Dead.

 

And the queen didn't understand.

 

It had absolutely no sense, and she had to recognize that this situation had kind of an absurdity.

 

The princess recognized her at the instant when she entered, she had no doubts about it.

 

So why ?

 

Why would she do that ? Why would she accept this poisoned apple from the hand of the woman who just wanted to see her dead ?

 

The queen just couldn't understand why her step-daughter acted that way.

 

She didn't see how sublime and tragic the young woman's decision was.

 

If the queen had been herself, and not possessed by an evil daemon, she would have known, she would have understand.

 

“What an absurdity ! She thought. What did this little idiot believe ? That she would get through it ? That she would be able to continue to defy me ? She was pretty wrong !”

 

A victorious smile settled on the woman's face which was older than it was supposed to be, because of the too often use of dark magic.

 

She didn't know that in reality, she already lost. That she would always loose against the princess and her friends.

 

She didn't know that what she was seeing as a simple absurdity was in reality a great act of courage.


	2. Evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow White's point of view.

Snow White's heart was hurting her. She couldn't determine if it had to do with her friends' terrible fate, or with her step-mother's plans to kill her.

 

Her petrified kingdom, her friends changed into stone, and probably already dead.

 

They were, if she didn't do right now the good choice.

 

An old woman was there, in front of her, and the princess' heart was bleeding.

 

She immediately knew. The apple hadn't been the only clue, despite the sudden change in Chrystal's aspect, who now seemed very old, she understood.

 

Snow White could have chased her immediately, she should have.

 

She couldn't.

 

Try to reason her step-mother would have been useless, she wasn't herself any more.

 

She would have wanted to tell her that she understood, that she didn't blame her, that she knew that it wasn't her fault.

 

At the beginning, she tried. To take from her Jonas' enchanted stick, that would allow her to save the kingdom. But she didn't succeed.

 

And then, she understood.

 

The apple.

 

It would be a way to make a diversion : she had in her the magic of the elements, so it wouldn't kill her.

 

And her step-mother didn't know it, she wouldn't expect it.

 

She wouldn't fall.

 

She wouldn't die.

 

But then, when she would have used the stick's magic to free the kingdom from the spell, it wouldn't be the case any more.

 

She knew it.

 

She accepted it.

 

To save her friends, who did so much her, it was just justice.

 

At no moment, before using this magic, or before falling, she didn't think that what she was doing was an act of courage.

 

It just appeared to her as being an evidence.


	3. Heroine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwarfs' and prince Richard's point of view

After the sudden and unexpected joy happened a complete despair.

 

The dwarfs were still at their little house's door, not knowing what to do.

 

Snow White saved them, she saved the entire kingdom, she fought for them. As they used to do, except that she risked her life.

 

And she lost it.

 

Their little princess sacrificed herself for them.

 

They would save her, not them, in fact, the prince would, but they wouldn't do nothing, _they wouldn't let her die_.

 

Not this time, not again. Again, they would save her.

 

_§§§§_

 

Richard was now going to the castle, decided to save his princess. He never saw her as a fragile person.

 

Maybe not completely strong, but not powerless either.

 

The dwarfs told him what happened, the kingdom changed into stones, the magic given to the princess.

 

And her sacrifice.

 

The prince felt himself being petrified, internally, thinking again and again about this information.

 

He never thought that the young woman had such a strength in her, that she had such a sense of sacrificing.

 

She was someone good, strong, and courageous, ready to fight for the one she loved. Her courage surprised him a little, but not that much, in the end.

 

Now, he knew that she had been ready to die for them, for all of them, without thinking about herself.

 

So, he was now going as fast as possible to the castle, in order to save her, after she saved them.

 

Not because she was a young woman in distress, not only because he loved her, or because it was his duty to do it.

 

(It was really going far from it.)

 

But because she deserved it.

 

And because she was a heroine…


End file.
